Victory for Zim
by Kyoko Maxwell Yuy
Summary: Their are 2 new students at skool, and they're help Zim take over earth, how will Dib stop them. R
1. Default Chapter

It has been three years since I first landed on this stink planet. For some unknown reason I've been able to grow taller, the better thing is that I've grown taller than Dib by four inches. I belive I am almost as tall as my tallest. The Dib worm hasn't hardley changed he's still been interfering with my plans. One day I'll get rid of him and then this filthball. I was bussily getting ready for skool when I herd a reprot on the news.  
"We have heard that we found two alien spacepods outside the city limits. We are still haveing trouble confirming if they really are alien or just pranks." The reporter said as it showed the two spacepods in the background.   
'Stupid earth monkeys can't tell the difference from an alien spacepod or two paperplates glued together being held by string.' I thought luaghing at their stupidity. I pulled my wig on and walked out to the frontroom where Gir was watching a little kids show.  
"Gir I'm leaving for Skool." I announced opening the door.  
"Whee , I'm gonna watch tv." He said turning the channel. I walked out the door and headed stright for the skool. For some reason Ms. Bitters was still our teacher. I would of thought she'd be dead by now.  
"Class today we have two new students." Ms Bitters announced after everyone got in their seats. Two girls stepped forward. One had long black hair in pigtails, but two strands in her braids were blue and two were purple. She had deep violet eyes, a red belly shirt, black lowrider jeans, and huge thick soled boots. The other had blonde hair, a blue and green eye, red plaid pants, a hello kitty gothic shirt, and tie up and buckle up boots. They both had brown fuzzy belts.   
"Zig, Naomi take the seats next to Zim and Dib." She said looking at the rest of the class. The blonde sat next to Dib and the other sat next to me. Ms Bitters was starting another one of her extra boring lectures. I glanced over at the Black haired girl and her and her friend were staring at me. I turned my head quickly to the front. Somewhere after I started one of my blueprints I started to fall asleep. I woke up to find that the bell had just rang for everyone to go to lunch. I got up and walked to the cafiteria. I started to bring some of my Irken food after Dib kept rambling on about how someone's gonna find out I'm an alien since I never eat. I saw the two girls walk over to my table and sti down.   
"Hi my names Naomi, and this is Zig. You're Zim right?" The black haired one asked. I knodded. I was about to start eating when I felt a peice of korn hit my arm. I looked over to see them scarfing their food down like it was their last meal. I just sat their watching them.   
"They aren't human I just know it." I heard Dib say. I shook my head, then I though about the news this morning. Their were two space pods and two new students.   
  
I know its kinda short, the next chapter will be longer if I have some reviews. 


	2. chapter2

Please Review, its a little OOC, but still good.  
  
Gir and I took the voot cruiser and drove to the outside of the city and found the spacepods. I walked over to the closest one and pushed a button. The door opened causeing the loose dirt from the ground to fly up.   
"Gir." I said waiting for him but I didn't even hear any sound.  
"Gir where are you?" I asked turning around and almost hitting Naomi. I jumped back hitting falling on to the door of the pod, I looked behind her and noticed Gir and Zig playing.   
"You sure are nosey." Naomi said smirking.   
"Would you like me to explain?" She asked backing up some. I got up and knodded.  
"We're sayjins from the planet Vegeta. Which I'm sure you haven't heard of have you?" She asked.   
"No I haven't." I said floding my arms across my chest.  
"Well we were sent here to destroy this planet, but I found out there was already another alien here. So we figured we should see if he needed any help in destroying all of the humans." She said starring at me.  
"What if he refuses your offer?" I said, laughing on the inside. She smirked at me again. It gave her a look of pure evil.  
"We have ways of convinsing him." She said putting her hand out palm up and a small ball of light started forming. She then through it into a small building blowing it up and 3 other buildings around it. She then looked at me with a bigger smirk.   
"How did you do that? You don't have any weopns." I said trying to let what happened sink in.   
"That was a Ki blast you use your energy as a weopon. Mostly everyone can do it but sayjins always train all the time and get even stronger after we heal." She explained.  
"Can humans do that also?" I asked enterupting her.  
"I don't think so, I've never seen any do that but a few other races." She said thinking.  
"So are you going to refuse our offer?" She asked. I looked at her then at Zig.   
'If I refused would they end up doing that to me?' I asked myself looking at the hole in the a few feet from us. 'You never know.' Some little voice in the back said.   
"Fine." I sighed letting my shoulders slump.   
"Great. You won't be sorry." She said walking over to Zig and Gir.   
"Well I guess I should contact my tallest." I said grabbing Gir's arm and dragging him to the voot cruiser.  
"Ok, we'll come with you." Naomi said.  
"Their isn't much room in my voot cruiser..."  
"Oh thats ok we can fly." Zig said jumping into the air and rushing off, Naomi did the same. I watched them fly off. I got into the voot cruiser with Gir and flew straight to the base. When I was about to land I noticed Naomi and Zig ahd someone against the wall. I landed quickly and jumped down behind the base.  
"Come on you can let me go now. I wasn't spying on you." I heard a famillar voice whine and I could also hear him struggle. I walked up and smirked at him.   
"Zim." Dib hissed. " I should of known they were working for you." He said galreing at me.   
"We don't work for anyone." Naomi said punching him in the stomach then throwing him to Zig. Zig walked him inside after us.   
"You stay here with Gir and keep Dib from going anywhere." I told Zig. Naomi followed me to the elevator.  
"Computer take me to the lab." I said. When we got down we walked down to a computer screen.  
"Computer contact my tallest." I said starring at the moniter. My tallest appaered on the screen. They looked at me a bit confused, I haven't contanted tem for a while, since my last failure.   
"Zim we thought you were dead." Purple said.  
"Are you sure that's Zim?" Red asked purple.  
"I'm sure it is."  
"But he's tall, Zim's short."  
"Was short." I said interupting them.   
"Oh, are you working on the security again?" Red asked tring to hold back a laugh. When he noticed Naomi.  
"No my tallest I haven't been working on the security." I said trying not to sound annoyed.  
"Well there is a human beside you." Purple said pointing at Naomi.  
"I'm not a human, I'm a sayjin. Hasn't anyone heard of our race before?" She yelled.   
"Whats the difference from a sayjin and a human?" Red asked looking at her. Namoi put her left arm out faceing the the wall and shot a small ball of energy out causeing a small explosion. They both starred at her with dropped jaws. 


	3. chapter3

This is Zig's P.O.V so its supposed to be confusing.  
  
  
When Naomi and Zim left I sat Dib down on the couch. Me and Gir started playing with his toy piggies.  
We then saw some squirrles outside the window and the Scary Monkey show came on. We heard a big explosion.  
"What was that?" I asked  
"I don't know." Gir said.  
"Let's go see." I said grabbing Dib and following Gir down to Zim's lab.   
"What are you doing down here?" Zim yelled.   
"I thought I told you to watch Dib, why did you bring him down here?"  
"I wanted to see what the explosion was and I had to bring him." I whined.  
"That was me." Naomi said galreing at me. Why is she so mean.  
"Just take him back up now." She yelled.   
"Ok but you don't have to yell at me." Gir and I went back to the front room. 


End file.
